looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island
Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (also known as Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island) is a 1983 Looney Tunes film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated bridging sequences, hosted by Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales. This was the first Looney Tunes compilation film to center on Daffy Duck, as the previous ones had centered on Bugs Bunny. A note in the end credits dedicates the film to animator and story man, John Dunn, "who inspired it."Crazy Credits Dunn died of heart failure in San Fernando, California on January 17, 1983, six months before the film's release. This film was released on DVD in North America for the first time on November 18, 2014. Classic toons in order All are in the post-1948 package. * "Captain Hareblower" (Pirate Sam Vs. Bugs Bunny) * "Stupor Duck" (Daffy's wish) * "Greedy for Tweety" (Granny's wish) * "Banty Raids" (Foghorn's wish) * "Louvre Come Back to Me!" (Pepe Le Pew's wish) (The Well: "I grant your wish to meet a girl of beauty unsurpassed, which, when compared with works of art, will leave the louvre outclassed.") * "Tree for Two" (Spike and Chester's wish) * "Curtain Razor" (Porky Pig's wish) (The Well: "Discovering new talent for the world to see; a wondrous thing for a producer to be.") * "A Mouse Divided" (Sylvester's wife's wish) * "Of Rice and Hen" (small scenes) and "Lovelorn Leghorn" (uses most of the cartoon)(Prissy's wish) * "From Hare to Heir" (Yosemite Sam's wish) Notes * The original mid-80s VHS and the 2014 DVD have the movie's original soundtrack without any alterations. However, current TV broadcasts use an overdubbed audio version where the cartoon's soundtracks keeps echoing. Side effects of this include loud music in some scenes and cartoons (most notably on "Stupor Duck" and "Curtain Razor") making it hard to hear what the characters are saying. This was so the film can be use for foreign language tracks for international distribution. While the DVD uses the original English soundtrack, the overdubbed version can still be heard on its Spanish audio track. Edits * When this film aired on The Family Channel in the 1990s, the entire "Stupor Duck" sequence was cut. * Current DVD and streaming releases replace the original Saul Bass-designed Warner Communications opening logo and music with the 2000s Warner Bros. Family Entertainment opening logo. Goofs *While Daffy was introducing his guests to Fantastic Island, Tweety appeared to be much bigger to the point of sharing a similar height with Rocky (minus the hat). *Marvin the Martians face is tan instead of black during the line sequences. Quotes *'Wishing Well': Your fondest wish, your fondest dream. I'll make you Super Duck Supreme! *'Wishing Well': Your wish shall be granted. Gaze into me and see. The next time that you see yourself, a nurse is what you'll be. *'Wishing Well': I am here to grant your wish; the Spirit of the Well. I will knock the cockiness out of that little cockerel! *'Wishing Well': I grant your wish to meet a girl of beauty unsurpassed, which, when compared with works of art, will leave the Louvre outclassed. *'Wishing Well': If that's his wish, and yours alike, I'll make Chester brave and strong, like Spike. *'Wishing Well': Discovering new talent for the world to see; a wondrous thing for a producer to be... *'Wishing Well': I hear your wish and I obey. The patter of little feet you shall hear this day. *'Wishing Well': Your mind is such a simple thing. Your wish I can foretell. You're wishing for a husband, and the ring of a wedding bell? *'Wishing Well': A very rich relative in poor health doth will to you his entire wealth. *'Wishing Well': There are some wishes in the well in truth; they're number three. Use these three wishes wisely, friends. For they are the last; there will be. *'Wishing Well': And now I say; without the jokes, (imitating Porky Pig) A-bee-a-bee-a-bee... That's all, folks! Gallery Taz in "Daffy Fantastic Island".png Ltajcc-26.png Banty rooster.jpg 8516398c398d2d0b0988d177c5761d2b.jpg 3896791 jpeg preview large.jpg Ltajan-13.png Ltajw&m-8.png 24784.png Ltajan-14.png FoggyFootball Hawkins.jpg Ltajw&m-9.png Fanfaskjfd.jpg|UK VHS Cover DD's Fantastic Island DVD Cover.jpg|DVD Cover 4KidFavoritesLooneyTunesMovies.png|''4 Kid Favorites: Looney Tunes Movies'' DVD with Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run Screenshot_20190825-190845.jpg Screenshot_20190825-184100.jpg Screenshot_20190825-191156.jpg Screenshot_20190825-191324.jpg Screenshot_20190825-191513.jpg Screenshot_20190825-191633.jpg Screenshot_20190825-191826.jpg Screenshot_20190825-191953.jpg Screenshot_20190825-192049.jpg Videos References External link * Category:1983 Category:Looney Tunes Films Category:Package films Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons written by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons directed by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng